Sunshine & Summertime
by perfectromanceinmymind
Summary: Join the Spencers & Drakes on a family vacation filled with fun and surprises! Set summer 2011.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, I think we're ready!" Elizabeth Spencer exclaimed cheerfully as she climbed into the passenger seat of the truck and buckled her seat belt.

"Are you sure?" her husband Lucky grumbled sarcastically from his spot in the driver's seat. "Anything else we forgot, any more last minute bathroom breaks?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, shot him a Look and turned around to face the boys in the back seat. "Who's ready for a road trip?"

"ME!" Cameron yelled back. "ROAD TRIP!"

"Road twip!" echoed his little brother Jake and Elizabeth laughed. "That's right! So let's get going!" she said as she turned back around and smiled broadly at Lucky, who had to laugh in spite of himself.

"Okay, okay," he grumbled good-naturedly. "I just want to make it to the hotel before dark, okay?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes again. "We'll be fine. **I** want your attitude to improve," she informed him with mock sternness.

It was now Lucky's turn to roll his eyes. "Or what?" he challenged.

Elizabeth grinned. "Or you'll spend this vacation sleeping on the pull-out couch and I'll have the nice comfy king-size bed ALL to myself." She laughed as he winced in exaggerated pain.

"Oh, you do know how to get me," he admitted wryly as he finally put the truck in gear and backed out of the driveway, pulling up beside the Drakes' van, which had been waiting at the curb. Elizabeth just shot him a triumphant grin as she put her window down and Robin leaned across Patrick's lap to call out, "All set?"

"Yep!" Elizabeth replied. "We'll meet you at the hotel in DC!"

From the backseat, the boys waved frantically at Emma, who waved back from her spot in her car seat, surrounded by a basket or two of toys. Behind her was the assorted luggage, beach bags and other random junk required for 2 weeks at the beach. The bed of the truck was just as stuffed full, but since Lucky had put a cover over it, it wasn't visible to everyone driving by. Every now and then, Patrick had to secretly admit to himself that he was a little jealous of Lucky's truck, but after the production he'd made about buying such a safe van, he knew there was no switching vehicles now!

"Sounds good!" Robin sat back in her seat and Patrick nodded at them. "Drive safe, man."

Lucky nodded back. "Ya'll too."

Elizabeth rolled her window back up and they were on the road.

A few hours later, they were rolling along smoothly, headed south on US 15. Lucky reached over and turned the volume down on the radio, glancing into the backseat.

"Cam's out," he observed.

"I thought he might be," Elizabeth replied, putting her magazine down and turning towards the back. "He's been too quiet." She smiled at her sleeping boys and turned back to the front. "Jake's knocked out too. Guess we'll let them sleep a little and then stop for lunch?"

Lucky nodded as Elizabeth continued teasingly, "Unless you'll be hungry and get cranky again?"

Lucky rolled his eyes. "I wasn't cranky."

"Coulda fooled me," she replied in a singsong tone, laughing as he glowered at her.

"Okay, okay," she finally said between giggles, "I admit it was a little frustrating trying to get this trip underway."

"A little?" Lucky replied. "It took like half an hour just to get everyone in the cars! As soon as we'd get one kid buckled, the other had to pee. And then they'd switch. And then you had to join the potty party! And then Emma realized she didn't have her bear -"

Elizabeth giggled harder. "Stop making me laugh or we're gonna have to stop cuz I'll have to pee again," she threatened. "And anyway, you have to admit the wait for Emma's bear was worth it to see Patrick's mad dash across the yards!"

"Well, yeah," Lucky agreed with a grin. "Guess he knew it would be one miserable trip if he didn't go get it - neither one of those women would be happy with him!"

"You two seem to be getting along better," Elizabeth observed.

Lucky shrugged. "Guess he's not so bad after all," he said non-committally. "Marrying Robin and having a baby has definitely helped his personality."

Elizabeth laughed. "It does have a way of putting the world in perspective," she agreed, glancing in the back seat again to check on the boys. "Anyway, Robin & I don't expect you guys to be bestest friends or anything - but I think you can at least be friends. And we're all gonna have a fabulous vacation, right?"

"Deal," Lucky agreed, reaching across the cab to grab & squeeze her hand; she squeezed back and smiled.

"So," he said, returning both hands to the wheel, "tell me about this perfect place you and Robin found."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "If you're asking me to tell you about it now, that means you totally weren't paying attention when I've told you about it before!"

Lucky looked a bit sheepish, but protested anyway, "I have paid attention - sorta. I know we're going to a house. On a beach. In North Carolina."

Elizabeth made a face. "Jeez..." she muttered.

"Oh come on," Lucky said wheedlingly. "Maybe I just like seeing how happy and excited you get talking about this trip?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Okay, so maybe flattery will get you everywhere."

"I always hope so," he said cheerfully.

"Anyway," Elizabeth said, "it looks awesome in the pictures. Plenty of space for all of us, a big deck that looks out at the ocean and steps that take you right down to the beach path - it's gonna be great! And, don't forget, we're gonna swap baby-sitting a few nights, so we'll get to have a date or two."

"Oh, now I do remember that," Lucky grinned. "I always look forward to getting you alone."

Elizabeth laughed. "Don't forget that we'll have to watch Emma in exchange and let Patrick & Robin have some alone time too!"

"Yeah, but one extra girl when we're used to two boys?" Lucky scoffed. "Dr. Drake will be no match for our boys. We definitely got the better end of that deal."

As if to punctuate his point, a howl rose up from the back seat - the boys were awake and already tormenting each other.

Elizabeth sighed. "I'll referee. You start looking for some Golden Arches."

Lucky nodded as she twisted around in her seat and the truck rolled on through the Pennsylvania mountains.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author note: So – I bet you thought I'd forgotten this story – totally abandoned it. Far from it actually – I've had it in the back of my mind for almost a year. I know where I want it to go – I've even got most of the ending already written. I just couldn't figure out how to get there. So, I think I've found the start of the trail – we'll see. For now, I hope you enjoy! _

It was late in the afternoon on the following day when they finally pulled into the driveway of the beach house they'd rented in a small town on the southern coast of North Carolina. Elizabeth stepped out of the truck and helped Cam get out while Lucky unbuckled Jake from his seat.

"They should be here any minute," Elizabeth said, glancing back down the street, looking for the Drakes' van. No sooner had the words left her lips than the van came cruising down the street and pulled into the driveway next to the truck, Robin dangling a key ring out the window.

"We've got keys!" she called out and Elizabeth laughed. "About time you got here," she called back and Robin stuck her tongue out at her. Elizabeth grabbed her tote bag from the front of the truck as Cameron tugged at her arm.

"Mo-om – I want to play on the beach!"

"Okay, Cam – just a minute – we've got to get the cars unloaded," she said, handing him his backpack.

"But Mo-omm," Cam whined and then Jake joined in. "Yeah, mommy – beach!"

Elizabeth looked at Lucky. "A little help?"

Lucky reached over and took the tote bag from her hand. "You girls go ahead and take the kids down to the beach. Patrick and I can get everything inside."

Patrick chimed in, passing Emma over to Robin. "Yeah, go ahead. We got this."

Elizabeth looked at Robin, who shrugged. "Works for me."

"Me too," Elizabeth agreed, grabbing the two beach bags from the bed of the truck and following Robin up the front steps.

Within a few minutes, they had the kids and themselves changed into swimsuits and were headed out the back door.

"Oh, look at this huge deck," Elizabeth said happily, taking in the outdoor dining set and huge cushioned porch swing.

"This is awesome," Robin replied. From the deck, steps led down over the dunes to the shoreline. And you could stand at the railing and just watch the waves roll in. She motioned towards the huge grill. "The guys are gonna love that."

"I am so glad we talked them into this," Elizabeth said, holding Jake's hand as they followed Cam down the steps, Robin and Emma behind them.

Robin laughed. "Tell me about it. I feel more relaxed already." The women laughed, sinking their toes in the sand and splashing in the ocean with their kids.

Back in the house, Lucky and Patrick had managed to get all the luggage dragged inside and were checking out the rest of the house. The front door opened into a huge living room area – beyond that was the kitchen and eating area and then the back door leading to the deck. Hallways to the left and right led to the bedrooms – a master suite on each side, also with doors leading to the deck, and then, on the side claimed for the Spencers, two smaller rooms, one with two bunk beds, the other set up as a child's playroom, with toys, puzzles, board games and such. On the Drake side, there were also two smaller rooms – one with a double bed, the other with a crib and toddler bed. With an additional bathroom on each end of the house, it was designed to sleep up to twelve people and would certainly be enough room for four adults and three children.

The two men flopped down on the two couches in the living room – after thirty minutes of dragging suitcases, grocery bags and God-only-knew-what-else around, they did deserve a break.

Patrick glanced around the room appraisingly. "I think this'll do," he said appreciatively and Lucky nodded.

"Yeah, this is pretty sweet."

"Thank God we married women who know what they're doing," Patrick said and Lucky laughed agreeably.

"What is that – do my ears deceive me? My husband is singing my praises when he doesn't even know I can hear him?"

Patrick sat up to see Robin standing in the opening between the kitchen and living room, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Damn, you caught me," he sighed dramatically and Robin laughed.

"Don't I always?" she said with a smirk, pushing his legs out of the way so she could sit on the couch next to him. Emma followed her, crawling up on the couch between her parents. Elizabeth and the boys were right behind her.

"Hey boys," Lucky said. "Why don't you go check out the playroom we found? There are all kinds of toys."

"Yeah, even a toy racetrack, which is awesome," Patrick chimed in and the rest of the adults just rolled their eyes.

"And guess what, Miss Emma?" Lucky continued. "I saw a dollhouse too – would you like that?"

Emma gazed at him with big eyes and then nodded and smiled at him.

"Can we go play, mom? Can we?" Cam asked and Elizabeth laughed, settling herself on the couch next to Lucky, legs tucked up underneath her.

"Of course, silly! Can you help Em – ma --" Her voice trailed off as Cam took off down the hall before she could finish the question and before anyone else could say anything, Jake piped up, "I help her, mommy."

And he marched right over, took her little hand and led her to the playroom.

"Aww," Elizabeth said. "That's so sweet!"

Patrick made a face and Robin made one right back at him. "It is – it's cute!"

"Maybe now," Patrick grumbled. "Let's wait and see how cute you think it is when he's seventeen and only wants one thing from her."

Robin frowned at him. "That is ridiculous. And, also, not very nice to say about our friends' son."

"It's nothing personal," Patrick said. "But I mean, c'mon – I was a seventeen-year-old boy once. I know how they think. That's all that any of them want – am I right, Lucky?"

Lucky glanced at his wife, but before he could say anything, Elizabeth blurted out, "No, you're not right. Lucky didn't want that – he wasn't like that."

Even as she was saying it, she knew it wasn't coming out right and wished she could grab the words out of the air and take them back. Patrick quickly stifled a snort of laughter after a quick elbow to the ribs from Robin and Lucky sighed, muttering, "thanks honey," as Elizabeth shot him an exasperated look and quickly backpedaled.

"No, no, no, you guys," she protested, "I didn't mean it that way – I mean, yeah, he totally wanted _that_ –"

At these words, Patrick couldn't contain his laughter anymore and Robin couldn't help but grin. Even Lucky, in spite of himself, had a small smile playing at the corners of his lips as he reached over and took Elizabeth's hand, saying, "Shh, honey – I think you're making it worse."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I hate you all," she declared before giving into the giggles for a moment herself. "You guys suck," she added. "I was just trying to say that Lucky, at seventeen, was not singularly focused on getting me in bed, okay? He was a good guy."

"And," Robin added, "He's got like, thirteen years to teach Jake – and Cam, too – how to be courteous and respectful too. So chill the freak out, Dr. Doom," she told her husband. "Your daughter will be fine."

"You can count on that, man," Lucky added quietly. "No son of mine will ever treat a woman badly if I have anything to say about it."

"Exactly," Elizabeth said as she squeezed his hand and then briskly changed the subject. "Okay – let's get a grocery list going so we can get to the store and then really get this vacation going!"


	3. Chapter 3

It is so easy to fall into vacation mode. It takes literally no time at all to be completely used to being barefoot all the time, sleeping in late, rolling out of bed and right into your swimsuit and sundress or shorts and a t-shirt. There's something magical in not having to worry about putting make-up on or fixing your hair each morning – just make sure there's sunscreen on your face, pull your hair into a pony-tail and you're good.

After a week at the beach house, the Spencer and Drake families had fully adapted to the vacation lifestyle. They splashed in the ocean, played in the sand and grilled on the deck. They ventured into town for ice cream cones and games of mini-golf. They even indulged Patrick for an evening and drove down to Myrtle Beach for the truck and street stock races at the Speedway. The track sits next to the 15/501 outlet malls, so the compromise was spending the day shopping and the evening racing. And actually, it _had_ been kinda awesome, being surrounded by the noise and power of all those engines, Elizabeth had admitted to Lucky later, making him swear he'd never tell Patrick she'd said so.

Elizabeth sat at the bar counter in the kitchen, sipping her coffee and smiling to herself as she recalled the devilish twinkle in Lucky's eye the evening before when she'd made that confession and he'd demanded to know how, exactly, she was going to guarantee his silence. She'd told him she'd think of something. _Something_ may or may not have included skinny-dipping in the ocean when they'd returned home from their date the previous evening…

Robin wandered in from the Drake side of the house and perched on the stool next to Elizabeth, gratefully accepting the cup of coffee that Patrick handed her from the other side of the counter, where he was cooking a massive amount of bacon and also monitoring some scrambled eggs.

"Well, you look like date night agreed with you," Robin said to Elizabeth.

"It was fantastic," Elizabeth said, still smiling. "Were the boys okay?"

"They were great!" Robin said. "Emma was the worst-behaved of the three of them – but not really bad - just fussy. I think she's cutting a molar."

"Oh poor baby," Elizabeth said sympathetically. "Those are the worst."

Robin nodded. "Yeah. I gave her baby Tylenol and it knocked her out pretty quick. I'd definitely suggest the same thing while we're out tonight."

"Where are you guys going?"

Robin shrugged. "Dunno yet." She inclined her head in her husband's direction. "You know he doesn't care as long as they have good beer on tap." Elizabeth laughed as Patrick rolled his eyes behind Robin's head and she continued, "Did you like the House of Blues?"

Elizabeth nodded. "It was great. And you know Lucky was in seventh heaven." She set her coffee cup down with a thud. "Oh my God, did you know he once met BB King?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah, I remember when he played at Luke's back in the day. He was cool."

"Everything cool happened before I got to town," Elizabeth sighed.

Robin shrugged and Lucky shuffled into the kitchen at that moment. "Are you still going on about BB?" Elizabeth made a face at him as he grabbed a coffee cup and filled it.

"Name dropper," she grumbled cheerfully.

"Hardly," he countered, giving her a kiss and settling on the stool on the other side of her, surveying the food options. "Man, Drake, cooked a little breakfast?"

Patrick shrugged off the comment. "As a doctor, it's my obligation to remind you that breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Lucky laughed and Robin and Elizabeth grinned at each other. The true magic of this vacation? It had finally accomplished what they'd been working towards for years – their husbands were really friends now.

Lucky reached over and grabbed a strip of bacon from Elizabeth's plate and she swatted his hand away. "Dude – that's mine. Get your own plate."

He held it just out of her reach. "Try and get it back," he challenged and she looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm so not worried enough to fight to get that back. There's plenty more. It was just the principle."

Deflated, Lucky shrugged. "There is an awful lot of bacon," he acknowledged, chewing on the piece he'd stolen from his wife.

Patrick grinned as he brought another plate over and Robin groaned as he opened his mouth. "Oh God," she said. "He's going to explain his motto."

"What?" Elizabeth asked. "What motto?"

"Hey," Patrick said mock-sternly, "Don't mock my motto. I stole it from that ridiculous medical drama ya'll love so much."

Elizabeth looked at Robin. "What – _Grey's_?"

Robin nodded and Patrick continued, "Last year, when that doctor guy got shot – he kept telling those other doctors, 'Eat more bacon – have more sex.' And I thought, 'that's it. That is the secret of life right there.'"

Elizabeth stared at him for a minute and then laughed, shaking her head. "You would agree with that, wouldn't you?"

"Hey, I like it," Lucky spoke up. "How did I miss that – you made me watch that episode, didn't you?"

"Because you were too busy ranting about the inefficiency of the police and the SWAT team," Elizabeth reminded him, "and how unrealistic it was."

"Oh yeah." He made a face. "It's not like they couldn't consult somebody."

"At least that was just one episode," Patrick said. "You wouldn't believe all the medical crap they screw up. I keep telling Robin I don't know how she can stand to watch it."

Robin started to laugh. "Because I don't watch for the medical accuracy – I watch for the hot doctors!"

"Duh," Elizabeth chimed in.

"So, I still don't get it," Patrick said, addressing his wife directly. "You have your own hot doctor at home. Why do you need to see the TV ones?"

Robin just looked at him, struggling to keep a straight face. "I plead the Fifth?"

Patrick grinned, clearly teasing now. "Come on, fess up. You two and Kelly and Lainey have little McNicknames for all of us, don't you?"

Robin shook her head, still trying not to bust out laughing. "Can't tell you," she said in a singsong voice.

Patrick looked at Elizabeth, who just picked up her coffee cup and tried to look innocent. "I don't have a hot doctor at my house?" she offered.

"Yeah, but you have a hot cop at your house," Lucky pointed out.

"Nah," Elizabeth said, waving a dismissive hand. "I get my hot cop fix when you watch _SouthLAnd_."

Lucky pantomimed being stabbed in the heart as Elizabeth tried not to laugh. "Love you, baby," she said sweetly, leaning over to give him a kiss.

"Yeah, sure," he grumbled good-naturedly.

Patrick sighed. "Okay, well anyway," Patrick said, "the point remains. Eat more bacon – have more sex. I've taken care of the bacon – you two –" here he pointed to Lucky and Elizabeth "- are on your own for the rest."

Everyone laughed as Lucky said dryly, "Thanks man. I do think we'll be fine without your help."

Patrick nodded as Elizabeth said, "Okay, changing subject – are the boys still asleep?"

"Jake is," Lucky replied. "Cam's in the playroom, quiet as a mouse and so absorbed in that race track. He loved going to the races the other night."

"Excellent, another convert," Patrick grinned.

"They're so good when they're on their own," Lucky said, shaking his head. "Together all they seem to want to do is antagonize the crap out of each other."

"That's what brothers do," Patrick said.

"Sisters, too," Elizabeth added, remembering her own squabbles with her twit of a sister and then quickly putting Sarah back out of her mind.

. "The kids have all been really great though. I just – this has been just the best time. I said to Lucky last night – didn't I, honey? – that even though we're here with the kids and we're like, technically the grown-ups and all, I feel like a big kid. I feel like this is the honeymoon Lucky and I never really got." She laughed. "Three times we've been married and we've managed two nights in a hotel total. Or maybe honeymoon isn't even the right word – I feel – like this is the summer after high school that we got cheated out of."

Lucky nodded. "Where you feel like the whole world is in front of you and anything can happen. Like life has a promise to it."

Robin smiled. "It's that vacation magic."

"I can't believe we only have like four days left," Elizabeth sighed, gazing out the big picture window to the deck and the ocean beyond it.

"Don't think of it that way," Robin said with a laugh. "Just enjoy them."

Elizabeth looked back in Robin's direction just as Jake came rushing in the kitchen, swim trunks already on.

"Beach time!" he yelled, as had become his daily morning ritual. Elizabeth laughed and held out her hand to him.

"Come give Mommy a hug first, then we'll go out to the beach," she said and he obliged, crawling up into her lap for a minute. Cameron wandered in a minute later, Emma on his heels and Elizabeth just sat there for a minute, taking in the faces of her husband and sons and best friends, and knew that the long, hard road she'd traveled to get to this point in her life had been so worth it when she considered the blessings waiting for her at the end.

And then Cam pinched Jake and Jake accidentally kicked her as he tried to get down from her lap and then Jake's crying started Emma off and well, you just had to laugh. And go sit on the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, Emma," Elizabeth said wearily as the little girl dropped her head to Elizabeth's shoulder and sobbed. "You are breaking my heart! I know your teeth hurt and I'm really sorry, but all these tears aren't gonna help – shh, shh," she said soothingly, shifting her weight from side to side, hoping the rocking motion would help.

"Boys are bathed and in bed," Lucky announced as he appeared in the doorway of Emma's room.

"Oh, good," Elizabeth replied gratefully and Lucky made a sympathetic face.

"She's still miserable, huh?"

Elizabeth nodded and Lucky held out his arms. "Here, let me take her – see if I can calm her down."

"Good luck," Elizabeth said doubtfully as she passed the baby over and leaned against the doorframe to watch her husband attempt to soothe the baby. She'd been rocking Emma for what felt like hours.

After just a few minutes, she rolled her eyes in mock disgust as Emma's sobs ceased and became just slight sniffles.

Lucky grinned triumphantly. "Guess I just have a way with women, right honey?" he said and his wife made a face at him, shaking her head.

"Whatever," she retorted. "Most likely the baby Tylenol finally kicked in."

Lucky laughed quietly. "Maybe," he conceded.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched him continue to work his magic, singing softly to the little girl.

He smiled at her over Emma's head. "I know you're exhausted – go on to bed, I'll get her put down."

Elizabeth smiled. He was obnoxiously over-confident at times, but her husband really was pretty awesome. "Thanks, babe," she said, walking over to him and dropping a kiss on Emma's cheek.

She headed down the hall and across the living room to "their" hallway, pausing briefly in the boys' room to give her own babies good-night kisses. Jake was already out cold and Cam was asleep enough to only barely mumble, "Night, mommy." Elizabeth smiled and went on to the master bedroom, changed into her tank top and sleep shorts and sat on the bed to wait for Lucky – she was tired, but what was on her mind wasn't going to wait till morning.

"Have fun, boys!" Elizabeth called out the next morning, leaning over the front seat to wave at her sons, strapped in their car seats in the back of the truck. Smiling, she climbed back down from the truck, giving Lucky a kiss as she moved out of the way so he could get in the driver's seat.

"Love you," she said. "Have fun fishing!"

"Have fun shopping," he replied, starting the truck's engine as Patrick got in the passenger seat. "Don't spend all my money," he teased.

"Uh, _my_ money," Elizabeth retorted with a laugh and Lucky rolled his eyes, put the truck in reverse and backed out of the driveway with a wave.

Elizabeth shook her head affectionately and took her place in the passenger seat of the Drake van. Emma was already buckled in and Robin was in the driver's seat, from where she had watched Lucky and Elizabeth's conversation with amusement.

"Funny," she commented. "Patrick and I had a similar conversation earlier today."

Elizabeth laughed and glanced at Emma in the backseat. "She looks much happier this morning."

Robin nodded. "Yeah, I think the tooth FINALLY broke through. Was she awful last night?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Just cried a lot until the Tylenol finally kicked in. I couldn't have stood it without Lucky though – he was so good with her. Held her, sang to her –" she caught the dreamy tone creeping into her voice and laughed self-consciously. "Totally melted my heart," she added, a little sarcastically.

Robin laughed. "You do seem to be in an awfully good mood this morning."

"Do I?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

Robin shrugged. "There's just – something. What are you up to?"

"Nothing."

Robin rolled her eyes and shot her a LOOK. "Yeah, right."

Elizabeth couldn't help grinning. "Well – you're gonna think I'm crazy – but – Lucky and I had a long talk last night and it ended with throwing away my birth control pills."

Robin gasped. "Really?"

Elizabeth nodded happily. "Yep. We decided what the hell, if we were gonna try, let's start right away." She giggled and Robin smiled at her.

"Well, it just goes to show," Robin said, "You never know where life is taking you. Wasn't it just about two years ago we were sitting in my backyard and you were saying you didn't think you'd have any more children? Or even get back together with Lucky, for that matter."

Elizabeth laughed. "I know, I know. Glad I was wrong about _that_. God, we're crazy, aren't we? Jake is four years old, finally potty-trained, almost to kindergarten and we're going to start all over again."

"At least you know what you're getting into," Robin pointed out.

Elizabeth nodded. "This is true. We're a tiny bit prepared, I guess."

"So, is it too early to baby-clothes shop?" Robin teased as she pulled into the huge parking lot at Barefoot Landing.

Elizabeth laughed. "Yeah, I think that might be pushing things, just a tiny bit," she replied as they parked, got Emma out of the car and into her stroller and headed off down the sidewalk to enjoy their girl's day out.

Several hours, stores and dollars later, they had enjoyed lunch and were slowly making their way back to the van when Robin's cell rang. Robin glanced at it as she pulled the phone from her purse.

"Patrick," she said to Elizabeth and then pushed the 'answer' button.

"Hey honey!" she said cheerfully. "So how big was the fish that got away – what? Where are you? - Patrick. – You're breaking up – did you say hospital?"

Elizabeth's head shot up at the word hospital. "What?" she said. "What happened?"

Robin held up a finger, motioning her to hold on as she listened intently, picking the important words out of the static.

"Okay, Coastal Medical Center. No, don't waste time giving me directions – I've got the GPS and I can't hear half of what you're saying anyway. We'll be there as soon as we can. Love you, bye."

Robin pushed the 'end' button and took a deep breath before meeting her friend's frightened eyes.

"Robin. Just tell me what's wrong," Elizabeth said quietly.

"It's Jake. He tripped and fell on the pier – hit his head and was bleeding – I don't know. I'm sorry, Patrick was getting horrible reception – we just need to get to the hospital."

Without realizing it, both women had started practically running to the car, Emma bumping along in her stroller. Within minutes, they were back in their seats and heading north on 17.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin had barely put the van in park before Elizabeth leapt out of it, racing towards the hospital entrance. As soon as she had Emma unbuckled, Robin was right behind, catching up to her at the front desk.

The person on duty barely looked up as she asked, "May I help you?"

"Yes – my son – he's only four – Jake," Elizabeth could not seem to get a coherent string of words out of her mouth and Robin took over.

"We need to find out where my friend's son is. His name is Jake Spencer; he's four years old and his father Lucky brought him in. He told us they're on the pediatric floor. Can you tell us where to find that? We're from out of town and not familiar with your hospital."

The woman informed them, "Peds is on 8. The elevators are over there - take one to 8 and you'll see a waiting room on the other side of the nurses' station."

"Thank you," Robin said, grabbing Elizabeth's arm and steering her towards the elevators. Once inside, Elizabeth leaned against the wall, pressing the heels of her hands against her eyes and then wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. "I'm sorry I just – fell apart –"

Robin smiled sympathetically. "It's okay."

Elizabeth grimaced. "Not really, but thanks. I mean, I'm a nurse – a surgical nurse. I'm trained to stay calm for God's sakes!"

Robin shook her head. "Hey, when it's your baby – all medical training goes right out the window. I understand," she said quietly, shifting Emma to her other hip and reaching out to give her friend a one-armed hug.

Elizabeth nodded, swiping her hand across her eyes again and then staring at the number panel. "My God, could this elevator be any slower?"

Finally, they reached the 8th floor and the doors opened. Rushing out, Elizabeth immediately spotted Lucky standing in the doorway to the waiting room, obviously watching for them.

"Lucky!" she cried, the tears starting all over again as she rushed across the floor and into his arms, sobbing against his chest.

"Shh, shh," he said soothingly, rubbing her back. "It's okay, baby, it's okay. He's fine, really, I promise."

"Really?" she asked, leaning her head back just a little to look up at him. He nodded and steered her towards a couch, pulling her down to sit next him, arm around her.

"He had a pretty deep cut and it took a few stitches to close it, but he's gonna be fine," Lucky explained and Elizabeth took a deep breath and reached for Lucky's hand, unconsciously fidgeting with his wedding band.

"Oh, thank God," she whispered, leaning her head on Lucky's shoulder as he squeezed her hand and kissed the top of her head. "Thank God." She closed her eyes for a minute and then sat up quickly. "Wait, where's Cam?"

"The staff let him go play in the playroom," Patrick explained as he stepped back into the waiting room. "I just took Emma down there too and checked on Cam – he's fine. He's worried about his brother, but he knows he's okay."

Elizabeth nodded, collapsing back against Lucky's side. "Thank you, Patrick."

Patrick shrugged in response. "Not a problem. Hey, if you're gonna fall and hit your head, it always help to have your friendly neighborhood neurosurgeon around, right?" he grinned and Elizabeth managed a weak laugh.

"Yeah," Lucky added. "I have to admit it was nice when the doctor recognized Patrick's name –"

Robin rolled her eyes, interrupting Lucky. "Please – don't inflate his ego."

"Oh, but you didn't let me finish," Lucky countered. "It was YOUR name that really got his attention once he made the connection – seems he's a fan of some of your research papers."

"Huh," Robin replied. "Well, that's okay then. Anyway – what exactly happened? I could hardly hear anything you said on the phone, Patrick."

"Yeah," Elizabeth said, looking up at Lucky. "What happened?"

Lucky sighed, letting his head fall back against the wall. "We had a great morning, didn't catch a damn thing, but had fun anyway. We ate lunch out on the pier and then I told the boys we could go up to the snack bar place on the boardwalk and get ice cream. And Jake took off running and even as I was yelling to him to slow down, he – I don't even know – slipped, tripped, something, and he was down. They have these benches all along the pier and his forehead went smack into the corner of the seat – knocked him out cold and he was bleeding like crazy. Patrick came running down with one of the beach towels and held it to his head till the ambulance got there. Before I could hardly even move, like six people had pulled out a cell phone and called 911. It was crazy. They let me ride with him and Patrick brought Cam in the truck."

"Was Cam scared?" Elizabeth asked.

"A little, I think," Lucky replied. "But he kinda got over that pretty quick and then was just – like, fascinated."

"He was asking all kinds of questions in the truck," Patrick added. "Wanting to know how they'd 'fix Jake.'"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Gram will be thrilled. Could be another Hardy family doctor in the making," she said, with just a trace of sarcasm.

"Anyway," Lucky continued. "He started to come around in the ambulance, so they gave him a little something to knock him out and they've kept him out so they could do the stitches and let him sleep through the worst of the pain. They don't think he has a concussion though."

Patrick nodded. "I agree. They let me look at Jake's scans – he really will be fine. He'll have a hell of a headache tomorrow, but nothing major."

Elizabeth nodded, closing her eyes and resting her head on Lucky's shoulder. The constant fidgeting with his wedding ring was the only thing that gave away how worried and upset she still was.

"Hey," Lucky added, hoping to distract Elizabeth from her worry, "In the random fact department, it seems that Jake and I have the same blood type – O negative. Noticed it on his bracelet when they let me sit with him for a few minutes." He smiled ruefully. "Weird coincidence that Jason and I have the same blood type, huh?"

Elizabeth nodded slowly, something not sounding right, as Robin said, "Wait, what?"

"Well, I know from the blood Elizabeth needed when Jake was born that she's not O negative, so I figured Jason must be," Lucky shrugged.

Elizabeth's head was spinning as she looked across the room at Robin, who looked as confused as she felt.

"But –" Robin said slowly, "He's not."

Patrick and Lucky both stared at her. "What?"

"Jason's not O negative," Robin said and Elizabeth nodded. "No. He's not," she whispered, obviously stunned by the implication.

Lucky stared at his friend. "But – are you sure?"

Robin couldn't help but let a small laugh escape. "As many times as we've operated on that man after a gunshot wound or whatever? Yeah, I'm sure."

Patrick nodded as he searched his memory banks and the fact came back to him. "She's right. But then that means –"

Lucky turned to look at his wife, who met his eyes with her own tear-filled ones. She nodded as the full realization struck him. "It means – it means – the test – oh my God," she whispered again. "Lucky, the test was wrong! All this time – and Jake is really your son after all…" her voice trailed off.

Lucky couldn't breathe for a minute. "Holy shit," he finally said, rubbing a hand over his face before letting out a snort of laughter. "Well if that ain't the perfect definition of irony, I don't know what is."

Elizabeth couldn't help a slightly hysterical sounding giggle. "Oh my God, Lucky – I just – I can't - how?"

Lucky was quiet for a minute and then shook his head, closing his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. "Guess we should've known better," he said with a sigh. "Should've had a second test, just be to sure – I don't know."

"But why would we have? Or would have ever even thought about comparing blood types. We just – didn't even think – " Elizabeth's voice trailed off again and then she declared, "Well, we're in a hospital - we'll get one done right now."

"We don't have to," Lucky said. "Jake is my son, no matter what. He always has been – he always will be."

"I know – I know. I just want to know for absolute certain, okay? I want it official," Elizabeth said, looking at him with pleading in her eyes.

Before Lucky could answer, a doctor came through the waiting room door.

"Ah, Mr. Spencer – this is your wife?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said as they jumped to their feet. "I'm Elizabeth – how is my baby?"

"I'm Dr. Sutton," he said with a smile. "And your son is waking up – would you like to come see him?"

"Yes, of course," Elizabeth said. "Will he be able to leave soon?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, I think within an hour or so he should be fine to release."

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

Dr. Sutton smiled. "Normally I would consider keeping him here overnight, but since your husband tells me you're a nurse and of course, you'll have Dr. Drake and his wife at the home as well, I think you should be fine."

"Thank you, I appreciate that," Elizabeth said as Robin stood up and held out her hand to the other doctor.

"I'm Robin Scorpio – it's a pleasure to meet you."

Dr. Sutton smiled back at her as they shook hand. "The pleasure is all mine. I have thoroughly enjoyed reading your research results."

"Thank you," Robin replied and then turned to Elizabeth, giving her a hug.

"Listen, Patrick & I will take Cam and Emma back to the house and get them some dinner. We'll order a pizza or something and save some for you guys to have whenever you get home."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said gratefully.

"Yeah, thanks guys," Lucky added as Robin and Patrick said their goodbyes and headed out the door. Then he turned to the doctor. "Listen doctor – before we leave, there's a test we'd like to have run."

"Certainly," Dr. Sutton replied as they headed down the hall to Jake's room. "We want to make sure all your questions are answered."

"Yeah," Lucky said, taking Elizabeth's hand and squeezing it gently as they walked down the hall, "This will definitely take care of a big question."


	6. Chapter 6

Lucky and Elizabeth were quiet as they loaded a still-groggy Jake into his car seat, settled themselves in the front of the truck and headed back to the beach house. They hadn't really said much at all since giving Dr. Sutton a brief explanation of the situation and the need for the DNA test, instead focusing on Jake the energy they had left after the emotionally draining day. Thankfully, the doctor had promised to personally rush the test through the lab and would call them the next day with the results.

"You okay?" Lucky finally broke the silence, glancing sideways at his wife.

Elizabeth shook her head, letting out a sound that was half laugh, half sigh. "I'm really not sure," she admitted. "I think I'm just in shock." She shook her head again. "God, when Patrick called – I was – terrified –"

"I can't even tell you how sorry I am," Lucky interrupted. "I should've been watching him closer, had a tighter grip on his hand –"

It was Elizabeth's turn to interrupt as she turned in her seat to stare him incredulously. "Lucky, don't be silly. It's not your fault – he's a kid, they trip and fall all the time, you know that." She managed a real laugh then. "Besides, you know you can't stand between Jake and ice cream."

Lucky had to concede her point. "True enough. But still –" He shook his head, remembering the scene. "It scared the hell out of me."

Elizabeth nodded, glancing in the back seat at her dozing son. She was immensely glad she hadn't had to see the accident and aftermath. "I can imagine," she said quietly.

Lucky shook his head again. "Amazing, huh?" he said. "That something so awful could end up with such a positive result?"

"Mm-hmm," Elizabeth replied absentmindedly, still watching Jake. Then she suddenly burst into giggles.

"What?" Lucky queried, glancing over in concern – had the stress of the day caused her to lose it completely?

"It just occurred to me," Elizabeth replied. "Remember a couple years ago when Jake's hair was doing that spiky thing and everyone was all 'oh, he looks just like his Grandpa Luke'?"

Lucky nodded, smiling. "Yeah, and we thought they were all just seeing what they expected to see?"

"Exactly," Elizabeth agreed ruefully. "Guess they were right after all." She looked thoughtful. "Guess we did the same thing though – we expected to see Jason in him, so we found things we thought came from him." She sighed. "I guess I have to tell Jason the news when we get home."

Lucky glanced quickly at her and then back at the road. "Well, not to sound obnoxious, but, uh, yeah."

"It's not like I wouldn't tell him," Elizabeth replied, sounding a touch defensive. "I just feel bad for him."

"Feel bad for him," Lucky echoed slowly. "Why?"

"Why?" Elizabeth asked. "Because he loves Jake."

Lucky rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he does. Enough that he cut off all ties to him and agreed to let me be his father because that's the best thing for Jake. Quite frankly, Elizabeth, I think this news is going to make like a lot easier for all of us."

Elizabeth sighed. "I know that, but I just think it helps Jason to know that there's a part of him out there in the world, learning to be a good person. I hate taking that from him."

Lucky took a deep breath, struggling to keep his emotions under control.

"From him or from you?" he finally asked and Elizabeth turned to look at him in surprise.

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me," Lucky replied calmly. "Are you upset for Jason or for yourself that you won't be connected to him anymore?"

Elizabeth continued to stare at him in disbelief for a moment before finally snapping, "How dare you even ask me that?"

Lucky shrugged and Elizabeth continued, "You know – you KNOW there's nothing between me and Jason anymore – hasn't been for YEARS! Hell, you talk to him more about Jake than I do!"

"I know," Lucky shot back. "And I'm thrilled I won't have to anymore! Do you think I like having to be pleasant to the man who slept with my wife?

"That only happened after I caught you in bed with Maxie, let's not forget!" Elizabeth retorted angrily.

Lucky sighed in frustration. "And need I remind you that I was high out of my mind at the time?"

"No," Elizabeth snapped. "I remember _quite_ clearly what an _idiot_ you were being!"

Lucky gritted his teeth and didn't reply as he pulled in the driveway of the house. He cut the engine and slumped back in the seat, closing his eyes for a moment before looking at his wife, who was staring straight ahead, blinking back unshed tears and obviously trying to collect herself before going inside. Just like that, his anger melted away.

"Elizabeth," he said softly and she shook her head, still not looking at him.

"I can't, Lucky," she said, sounding exhausted, the tears spilling over and sliding down her cheeks. "I can't have this fight with you right now."

She got out of the truck and leaned into the backseat to unbuckle Jake, who half woke up with a startled cry.

"Shh, buddy, it's okay. Mama's got you," she crooned, pulling him out of his seat and into her arms.

Lucky watched her carry him into the house, tears filling his own eyes. "Damnit," he muttered, before heading in behind her.

Robin looked up from the couch as Elizabeth entered the house with Jake.

"How is he?" she asked quietly.

"Okay," Elizabeth replied. "Is Cam asleep?" They had arrived home far later than expected.

Robin nodded and Elizabeth gestured at Jake. "I'm gonna go put him down in my bedroom – will you ask Patrick to come check him?"

"Sure," Robin replied, heading down the hall towards her own bedroom as Elizabeth took Jake to the master bedroom on the Spencer side.

Patrick nodded to Lucky as he passed him coming into the house. Robin was right behind her husband and she stopped to greet Lucky.

"Hey – you okay?" she asked after seeing the look on his face.

"Yeah," Lucky shrugged. "Long, crazy day, ya know?"

He moved past her to walk through the kitchen and out to the big deck, where he threw himself down on the porch swing. Robin watched him through the window a moment and then followed him outside.

"You're upset," she declared, settling into a patio armchair.

"Duh," Lucky replied sarcastically. "My son – who is, in fact, my son, it seems – had a traumatic incident today. That is upsetting."

Robin rolled her eyes at the sarcasm. "But it's more than that, isn't it?"

Lucky sat up and studied her. "And you know this how?"

Robin shrugged. "You're a Spencer, I'm a Scorpio. There's a genetic mind-reading thing, right?"

Lucky cracked a smile at that. "For our fathers, maybe."

Robin grinned. "Seriously, I've known you most of your life. It's not hard to tell."

Lucky sighed. "Elizabeth and I fought," he said simply and Robin nodded.

"About Jason?"

Lucky shook his head. "Maybe there is something to this Spencer-Scorpio ESP thing," he muttered.

Robin laughed. "In this case, I think it's more like the obvious answer."

Lucky sighed again. "I know it's stupid. But I mean, I'm the one she wants to be Jake's father. And yet, her reaction to that being true is to feel sorry for Jason. I can't help it – it triggers all the old jealousy and makes me act like a jerk."

Robin nodded. "It is stupid, because you know how much Elizabeth loves you."

Lucky nodded and Robin continued, "But I can understand it being hard to understand. Try to look at it this way. Without Jake, Jason's life is a waste in a lot of ways. He could have done so much good in the world, but he chose to live a different way. Jake gave him a tiny bit of redemption, so to speak, for all the awful things he's done over the years. I can see where she'd feel bad to take that away from him."

"Okay," Lucky conceded. "I can see the point. But," he added. "You said the key word – chose. Jason made his choices – he has to live with them. Elizabeth can't be responsible for that."

Robin nodded. "Also true. And she knows that. And, like you said, she wanted you to be Jake's father. So part of this reaction is probably simply being glad things worked out the way she wanted them to – and feeling a little guilty about it."

Lucky considered that for a minute. "Yeah, I get that. Maybe that's why I snapped at her – because I was feeling that same guilt." He groaned. "I just – can't seem to be rational where Jason's concerned."

Robin smiled. "Listen; let me tell you what I told _my_ jealous husband. Jason's the perfect guy for a certain time in your life. No questions – no expectations. But then – you grow up. And you realize that you _really_ want to be with the man who truly loves the woman you are and not with the guy who's content to let you be the girl who sits around waiting on him. And life with the man? _So_ much better."

With a smile, Robin stood, patted Lucky on the knee and headed inside.

"Hunh," Lucky mumbled, pondering Robin's words as he stood up and went down the porch steps to the beach, sitting down in the sand and contemplating the ocean.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey," Patrick said, really looking at Elizabeth for the first time since entering the bedroom to check on Jake. "Why the tears? He's gonna be fine."

Elizabeth nodded, waving a dismissive hand. "I know. It's not that – Lucky and I had a blow-up on the way home."

Patrick winced. "That sucks."

Elizabeth shrugged. "It's just – all this stuff, with Jake – it dredges up all those old, bad feelings, ya know?" She sighed. "Guilt is the worst – we both get so defensive."

Patrick nodded. "It's easy to get bogged down. Maybe you should go talk it out?" he suggested. "Don't go to bed angry and all that jazz."

Elizabeth smiled in spite of herself. "Listen to old lady-killer Dr. Drake giving marital advice."

"I know, right?" Patrick grinned. "Who'd've thought?"

Leaving Patrick to keep an eye on Jake, Elizabeth stepped out onto the back deck. She stood still for a minute, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. Looking out over the porch railing, she spotted her husband sitting cross-legged on the sand, staring at the water. Kicking off her sandals, she went down the steps to the beach, stopping just behind him.

"This spot taken?" she asked softly and Lucky looked up at her and shook his head.

"Pull up a patch of sand," he replied and she lowered herself to the ground next to him, wrapping her arms around her legs as she pulled them to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. She stared out at the waves for a moment before saying, "Can I tell you a story?"

Lucky looked at her out of the corner his eye – she was still looking straight ahead, not meeting his gaze. "Sure. Shoot."

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment before beginning to speak. "Well, like all good stories, it starts out with 'once upon a time…'"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lucky smile just slightly and she relaxed a little bit.

"So, once upon a time, there was a girl and she met a boy and they became friends. And then…something awful happened and he saved her. And they fell in love." She took a deep breath. "And then another awful thing happened and she – everyone – thought the boy was gone forever. But he wasn't. One day he came back and they were so happy to get a second chance. But it had been too long and too much had changed and so they parted again. And then one day they decided to try again, but again bad things happened and they dealt with them badly and they hurt each other terribly and they ended up apart again. But – fate intervened and brought them together again. And it was good – the best it had ever been between them. Until the day they got some news that was really good – but it caused those old hurt feelings to resurface and threaten their happiness again..."

Her voice trailed off and they sat in silence for a minute before Lucky finally asked, "So what happened then?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't know yet. But I hope they don't let all that crap get in the way again. I know that the girl loves that boy more than anything in the world and thinks he's the greatest dad ever and I know she hopes that maybe now they can finally truly forgive each other and forgive themselves and bury the past and look forward to their future together."

She finally turned her head to look at him. He was still looking ahead at the ocean, but he held his hand out, palm up, and she covered it with hers, lacing their fingers together. He squeezed her hand tightly.

"I think," he finally said slowly, quietly, "that the boy feels the same way about that girl and I think he agrees with her about forgiving and moving on."

Lucky turned his head to look at her and she smiled in relief, leaning over to rest her head on his shoulder and they sat on the sand in companionable silence, watching the waves.


	8. Chapter 8

It was late on their last night of vacation. The kids were all asleep and Robin and Patrick had decided to take one more moonlit stroll along the water's edge.

Lucky was standing at the porch railing, staring at the ocean. Elizabeth smiled as she walked out onto the porch and set her glass on the patio table. She walked over to him, sliding her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek to his back. His hands slid over hers and she let out a sigh of contentment.

"Some vacation it's been, huh?" she said softly and Lucky chuckled.

"You could say that again," he replied, turning around in her embrace and leaning down to give her a kiss.

"I still can't believe it," she said. The hospital had called that morning – they'd had a rush put on the DNA results. Jake was absolutely Lucky's son.

"You and me both," Lucky agreed, stepping away from the railing and leading her to the porch swing. Sitting down, he pulled her onto his lap, holding her hands in his. Without even realizing she was doing it, she began fidgeting with his wedding ring.

"Hey," he said quietly. "You only do that when you're upset. What is it?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Nothing."

"Elizabeth. I thought we worked all this out last night – what's wrong?"

Elizabeth sighed, looking down at their intertwined hands, knowing he was right - again. "I don't know. I'm really not upset, I promise. Just – thinking about everything that's happened – still trying to absorb it, you know?"

Lucky nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's amazing, isn't it? These things that happen in an instant and change everything?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah…" she agreed, her voice trailing off. Then she sighed. "Okay, if I'm being perfectly honest – I'm really not looking forward to having to go break the news to Jason. Not because of any feelings I have for him or -" she started to say hurriedly and Lucky laughed quietly.

"I know that, Elizbeth. It's because you're a decent human being. It's hard to be the bearer of bad news."

Elizabeth smiled gratefully. "Thank you, for being understanding. I just know that it won't be an easy conversation."

Lucky nodded. "I know. Do you want me to go with you or will that make it worse?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. I think this is something that I have to do alone. You being there just rubs salt in the wound. I'll just have to get through it and then we won't have to think about it ever again."

Lucky nodded and they sat in the quiet darkness for a long time, Elizabeth's head on Lucky's shoulder as the swing rocked slowly. It was at least thirty minutes before Lucky spoke again.

"'Lizabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still want to have another baby?"

Elizabeth sat up and looked him in the eyes. "Do you?"

"I asked first," Lucky grinned and she rolled her eyes. He continued, "Look, I'm on board for whatever you want to do. But I know – even if you won't admit it – that part of wanting another baby was because you felt like you 'owed' me a child. If Jake being mine after all changes your mind, then that's okay too."

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. "No. I still want to have another baby," she said quietly, before kissing him, hands sliding under his shirt. "Besides," she added when they finally came up for air, "I already threw my pills away, remember?"

"Well, yeah," Lucky said, a grin playing at the corner of his lips, "but we've only done it once since then and it's not like anything would have happened from that – it was too soon. We can always abstain until we get home and you get your prescription filled aga-"

His suggestion was cut off as his wife said sharply, "Lucky?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Lucky grinned as she kissed him again, pushing him down along the length of the swing and covering his body with hers, her hands pulling his t-shirt up.

"Should we take this inside?" Lucky mumbled and Elizabeth sat up, pulled her t-shirt off, threw it on the deck and laughed at the look on her husband's face as he said, "I'll take that as a no," and pulled her back down to him.

They fell asleep on the porch swing a long time later, arms and legs intertwined, covered by an oversize beach towel that, in the chill of the early morning, Lucky had grabbed from where it hung on the railing. Robin and Patrick found them that way when they finally came back at sunrise, after spending the night on the beach.

"Ooh," Patrick whispered, smirking. "Looks like they've definitely worked out their communication issues."

Robin tried not to laugh as she punched his arm. "Shh, don't wake them up yet," she threatened as they crossed the deck.

Elizabeth opened one eye, squinting against the bright morning sun, and saw Robin and Patrick entering the house.

"Robin!" she hissed. "What time is it?"

Robin grabbed Patrick's wrist to check his watch and then whispered, "About 6:30. We'll have to get on the road soon."

Elizabeth nodded and then opened both eyes. "Wait – are you two just getting back?"

Robin just grinned and Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, not saying anything.

Robin just scoffed, looking pointedly at the clothes strewn on the deck. "You have room to talk?"

Elizabeth grinned. "Let's just say we are definitely going to have to make this vacation thing an annual event."

"Amen!" Robin replied.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, how do I look?" Elizabeth asked, appearing in the kitchen doorway the morning after they finally arrived home.

Lucky looked up from the pile of mail he was sorting through – they'd been too tired to deal with it the previous evening – and smiled. "Beautiful. As always."

Elizabeth made a face. "Thank you, but be serious. Is this appropriate for going to say 'sorry – the kid you thought was yours isn't after all?" she asked anxiously and Lucky suppressed a sigh, reaching out to grab her hand and pull her to his side.

"Babe, it's jeans and a shirt. It's fine," he said reassuringly as he looked up at her. "We talked about this – Jason values honesty over pretty much anything else. He's just going to appreciate you giving him the truth."

Elizabeth nodded, grateful for Lucky's comforting touch. "I know. I'm just nervous. But it'll be okay." She squared her shoulders, picked up her purse and leaned down to kiss her husband.

"Okay, I'm going," she said resolutely, yet not moving from his side quite yet.

"No breakfast?" he queried and she shook her head.

"I'll pick something up at Kelly's afterward. I think I might barf if I eat first and I think that would definitely make things worse," she joked and Lucky laughed.

"Bring me a cup of coffee then and we'll see you at the park in about an hour." Elizabeth nodded as he squeezed her hand and she leaned over for one more kiss.

"Love you," she murmured.

"Love you too," he replied. "Now quit stalling." She giggled and with one more kiss, she was out the door.

Lucky sighed as he watched her leave. God, he hoped this went well. If not, he'd have to kick Morgan's ass. He frowned. Morgan was a bigger guy than he was. Maybe he'd just finally arrest him for real. Yeah, that would work. Shaking his head, he went back to the mail.

Elizabeth paused in front of the door to Jason's building, taking a deep breath before opening the door and entering the lobby, wishing her stomach would calm down a little. She really didn't want to throw up and make the whole situation more unpleasant than it already could be.

She closed her eyes and tried to think positively as the elevator went up. Stepping out on the penthouse floor, she took another deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Elizabeth?" Jason said as he opened the door, looking confused. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Jake?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No – well, yes, but he's fine, I promise – um –"She shook her head again, trying to clear her thoughts. He'd caught her off-guard and in that moment he realized it.

"I'm sorry – I didn't mean to attack you with questions. Please, come in."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said. "Um, is Sam here?"

"She's still asleep," Jason said, looking even more confused. He glanced toward the stairs. "Should I –"

"No, no," Elizabeth said quickly. "It's something she'll need to know – I just wanted to talk to you privately first."

Jason nodded and gestured towards the couch. "Please, sit." Elizabeth sat down on the couch and Jason took the armchair.

Elizabeth took one more deep breath and launched into the story. The boys' fishing trip, the fall, the cut, the hospital, Lucky's blood type matching Jake's…

"So, Lucky just thought it was an incredible coincidence," she said quietly. "And in the chaos, it didn't click for Patrick, but later, once we got there, it clicked for Robin – you're not O negative. And I'm not either."

Jason blinked a couple times, the understanding dawning on his face.

"You mean…" he said quietly.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes. We had the hospital run tests immediately – put a rush on them. It was beyond conclusive that Lucky is Jake's father. I'm sorry, Jason. We should have done additional tests four years ago – I don't know why we didn't. We should know that no paternity test run at GH ever seems to come out right the first time."

Jason chuckled at that. "Don't beat yourself up, Elizabeth. You didn't know. It's not your fault."

Elizabeth sighed. "I know. I just – I wish we could have saved all of us all this pain."

Jason shrugged. "What's done is done. Lucky's been Jake's dad all along anyway. Maybe it's actually easier this way. Saves us a lot more complications in the future, right?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you, for being so understanding."

Jason blinked and nodded back. "Thank you, for sharing the news so quickly. I appreciate the honesty."

Elizabeth bit back a giggle. As much as she knew Lucky really didn't care much for Jason, he sure had him figured out!

"Well," she said, not really wanting to linger here any longer, wanting to be gone before Sam awoke," I guess I better get going."

Jason nodded and she stood up, heading for the door and letting herself out quickly.

Back in the elevator, she let out a massive sigh of relief. It was done and it was amazing how much better she felt. Suddenly, she was starving. Smiling widely, she headed to Kelly's and then to the park to join her family.

Elizabeth stopped for a minute as she rounded the corner at the park and saw Lucky sitting on the bench, watching the boys – Jake on the slide, Cam on the swings.

"Good job, Cam!" He called, grinning, and Elizabeth couldn't help but grin like a fool too. God, she loved this man. How had it taken them so long to get it right? Maybe it didn't matter, now that they had finally figured it out.

She walked over to the bench and held out the coffee cup. "You ordered a coffee?"

He looked over at her and his face lit up. "Hey, thanks," he said, leaning over to kiss her as she sat down and he took the cup from her hand, slinging his other arm over her shoulders. She sighed happily as she leaned into his embrace and they sat in comfortable silence for a moment, watching the boys run around.

"Well," Lucky finally said, quietly. "How was it?"

Elizabeth twisted her head up to see his face, her own looking thoughtful. "Surprisingly okay. It's weird – I thought I would feel terrible for him and all I feel is – this huge sense of relief. And, I think he felt the same way. We don't have to feel guilty about anything anymore. We don't have to feel tied to one another when we don't want to be. It's really very liberating."

Lucky nodded, taking her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. "I'm glad. For my own selfish, crazy-jealous reasons, of course –"he grinned and Elizabeth laughed softly as he continued "- but a hundred times more so for your sake."

Elizabeth smiled. "I feel so free. I feel like this big huge weight has been lifted and the universe is right again. I mean, it was mostly right already, but it was like – a little wrinkle. We've smoothed the wrinkle out and made it even better."


	10. Chapter 10

**So, we've come to the end of this (much longer than I expected it to take) vacation. Thank you for sticking around! I hope you've enjoyed this venture into fantasyland - let me know!**

**A few more days later**

Home from vacation and back at work, Elizabeth stuck her head in Kelly Lee's office. "Hey girl!"

Kelly jumped up from her desk and came to give her a hug. "Hey! Welcome back! Did you guys have a blast?"

Elizabeth grinned. "Yeah. It was awesome. Very much needed. Listen – do you have a minute?"

Kelly checked her watch. "I've got a patient in about 15 minutes – so until then - what's up?"

"Well," Elizabeth said, moving into the office and closing the door behind her, "Lucky and I made a decision during our vacation – we want to try for another baby."

Kelly clapped her hands with glee. "Oh Elizabeth, that's great! So you want to get checked out?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, just to make sure everything's okay - there's no residual damage from Jake's birth – you know."

Kelly nodded. "Absolutely. Let me go ahead and get a blood and urine sample and we can send it to the lab and then I can squeeze you in this afternoon." She consulted her calendar. "About 4:30?"

"That's perfect – I'm off at 4."

"Great. Let's get your blood taken, you can pee in this cup and send that to the lab and I'll see you this afternoon!" Kelly hugged her again. "So excited for you!"

Much later that evening, Elizabeth let herself into the house.

"Hello? Lucky – Cam – Jake? I'm home!"

Lucky emerged from the kitchen. "Hey babe. How was your day?"

"Long," Elizabeth replied, sinking onto the couch. "Where are the boys?"

"Playing out back. Can't you hear them?" Lucky laughed.

Elizabeth listened for a moment and then did register the little boy sounds coming from the back yard. She laughed too. "Don't know how I missed them."

"It's alright. You seem – distracted. You okay?"

"Well – I had an – interesting – conversation today," Elizabeth replied slowly.

"With whom?" Lucky prompted.

"I finally got a chance to talk to Kelly today," Elizabeth replied.

"That's good – right?" Elizabeth was quiet. "Not good?" Lucky said, quietly.

"We-ell – " Elizabeth said slowly, "she said we can't try to get pregnant."

Lucky's face fell, but he caught himself quickly. "Oh, Elizabeth," he said, pulling her into his arms. "I'm so sorry. Because of what you went through with Jake?"

Elizabeth pulled back, shaking her head as Lucky studied her. Something was off. "Okay – what then?"

Elizabeth couldn't hold it together anymore and a huge grin spread across her face. "Because I'm already pregnant!" she announced triumphantly and Lucky's jaw dropped.

"WHAT? But – how? _When_?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Don't know exactly – Kelly estimates six, maybe 8 weeks."

"Oh my God," he said quietly, taking her face in his hands and kissing her. "I can't believe it," he said as they broke apart. "I love you."

Elizabeth grinned. "I love you too. I'm glad you're happy."

"Are you kidding? Of course I'm happy," Lucky replied. "Thoroughly confused also, but definitely happy."

Elizabeth giggled. "Yeah, me too. But according to Kelly, even on the Pill - apparently there's like a tiny percentage of a chance that you can still get pregnant. And so, well – here we are."

Lucky grinned, kissing her again. "I guess it's a good thing this is where we want to be."

**Seven-ish Months Later**

Lucky Spencer sat in a rocking chair in a maternity ward room at General Hospital, alternating his gaze between the beautiful newborn daughter sleeping in his arms and his beautiful wife sleeping in the bed beside him. He was looking at the baby when the wife woke up and so for several minutes, she was watching him, both of them so filled with happiness they could burst.

Lucky glanced back over and saw Elizabeth watching him. "Hey, you're awake!" he said softly, carefully getting up and brushing his lips over hers.

"Hey," Elizabeth replied. "How is she?"

"Perfect," Lucky replied, grinning, as he perched on the bed beside her and Elizabeth smiled back, gently running a finger along the baby's cheek.

"Does she have a name yet?" They had agreed months before – since Elizabeth had chosen Jake's name, Lucky got naming rights to this child.

"Well, not exactly. I wanted to run it by you before I made it official."

"Lucky – I know you've been waiting for years for a daughter to name Laura. You don't have to run that by me."

Lucky smiled. "You know me too well. But – that's not exactly what I've settled on."

"Oh?" Elizabeth asked. "I'm intrigued."

"I mean, yeah, I've always thought I wanted to name a daughter after my mom. But sitting here, looking at this little person, I realized – that's not fair. To saddle her with being Laura Spencer – in this town? That's a LOT to live up to."

Elizabeth nodded. "True enough. So?"

"So, then I thought about honoring our best friend – naming her Emily." Elizabeth smiled sadly at that and Lucky continued, "But that's a lot to live up to also. Plus it could get confusing, what with Emma around and all." Elizabeth nodded. "So I finally came up with this – what if we name her Laura Page – after my mother and Emily's birth mother? She can go by Page – it's just that Laura Page sounds better than Page Laura – what do you think?"

Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at her husband. "Laura Page Spencer," she said, trying it out. "I think it's perfect." She held out her arms and Lucky transferred the baby over to her. "Page," she said in a soft cooing voice and the baby opened her eyes.

Lucky and Elizabeth grinned at each other. "I think she likes it," Elizabeth whispered and Lucky nodded. They shared a sweet kiss and then immersed themselves in studying their baby.


End file.
